High School, Mayhem, and Monsters
by H.P.Witchcraft
Summary: This is just pretty much a sitcom cuteness kind of story following Percy and Annabeth after the Giant War and in Highschool.
1. Foreword

**Hi everyone! This is my new story and I hope you like it, but just a couple notes before we start. Firstly, this story ignores the Heroes of Olympus Series, because I personally love the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the original characters much more. This story will take place in September after the Giant War. And secondly, I call this my sitcom cuteness story because its not going to have some huge action packed plot for the foreseen future, its just going to be following their lives as demigods, high school students, and a very cute couple. I hope you like the story, but if you were hoping for HOO characters, there arent going to be any, but hey maybe still give the story a try? Anyways, I'm done explaining. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter 1 (Fixed)

Chapter 1

When I woke up on the morning of the 31st of August on my very blue camp bunk, I was not expecting to be woken by the hard whacks of a pillow.

"Ow…" I muttered rolling over and ignoring whoever was behind me. As a teenager who only wanted to sleep for the rest of his life after the fight of his life, it was a great decision. But as the nucklehead, or at least I think that's what Annabeth calls me, Son of Poseidon who was currently living in a cabin at Camp Half Blood, about three doors down from his girlfriend, who gets very annoyed when people didn't listen to her, going back to sleep was maybe not the best decision.

"Perseus Jackson if you do not get out of bed right now, I will not pick you for my Capture the Flag Team, and I will leave everything to Malcolm so I can waste the game personally kicking your butt from here to Olympus."

I hopped out of bed hoping she was wasn't going to hit me first, before grabbing a pillow and smacking her with it.

"Why you!" She yelled smacking me again with the pillow she still held.

For what could have been anywhere from a minute to an hour we chased each other around until we heard the breakfast call, or at least I thought it was breakfast.

"Yes, breakfast! I am so ready for some blue waffles right about now, and then maybe a nap."

"Dummy," Annabeth laughed smacking me with the pillow, "That's the lunch call. You already slept half the day away." She smacked me again for good measure.

"Oh, then maybe some blue pizza?" I laughed. She laughed too, before walking off toward her cabin.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to grab some materials for the emergency head counselor meeting after lunch. I'll see you there." She said jogging back over and pecking me quick and soft on the cheek.

"See you there." I said watching her head back to her cabin, back stepping a few times on my way to the Dining Pavilion.

When I arrived at the Pavilion I saw Grover discussing, or at least that's what Grover called it, quietly with Chiron, but it seemed like they were arguing.

After I'd grabbed some food, sacrificing my share and eating the rest, I turned my eyes back to Chiron and Grover, hoping to catch something they were whisper yelling about. I watched and waited for so long, I didn't even notice the blond girl who came up behind me and grabbed my shoulder saying, "Earth to Percy."

"Percy to Earth." I replied a bit startled.

"Let's go Seaweed Brain, we have a meeting to get to." She smiled heading for the Big House.

I jumped up, trailing after her and caught up just as we entered through the front door. As we all took seats and waited for Chiron to enter Grover sat beside me.

"What's up Perce!" He greeted with a wide grin, a half eaten tin can grasped in his hand.

"Hey Grover," I smiled back, "Do you know what this is about?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you, Perce. You'll find out really soon though, Chiron's just finishing up with Mr. D."

"Good afternoon." Chiron called and we all turned to give him our attention.

He was met with a chorus of quiet 'Afternoon' s and 'Hello' s.

"Now, for the reason I've called you all here. It has come to my attention, thanks to a certain campers step father," he glanced my way, "that you are not getting a proper education here, and do not know what you will need to survive financially as adults."

"News flash, Chiron, most of us don't make it that far." Clarisse interrupted, and the room went silent. Without looking I knew everyone's heads were down, people we'd recently lost on our minds and wounds that had just started to look like they'd heal to an extent were ripped open.

"Can it Clarisse." Annabeth said quietly, grabbing my hand from her seat beside me.

"What was that, blondie?" Clarisse replied angrily.

"I said, 'Can it' no one wants your doom and gloom about the war! You refused to fight. The only reason we had enough fighters to win was because Silena…" she trailed.

"Don't you bring her up, girlie." She yelled anger getting the best of her again.

"Quiet!" Chiron yelled over her, "We all lost someone in the war, so just stop! Both of you! It wasn't anyone's fault but the enemy, it was a war. Not everyone survives, but there memory will with all of us. So think about that memory now. Do you think this kind of fighting and being at each other's throats is what they wanted?"

The whole room was quiet.

Chiron waited for a moment when we'd all have cooled off a bit and continued, "It's been called to my attention you all need a proper education. Lady Athena has convinced the other Olympians, so as of this Tuesday, you'll all be students at Goode High School, where Percy's stepfather got you all in. He has entered you as exchange students from a school farther north, and he is also who you will go to for guidance and help for all your needs, godly or otherwise, just to be on the same side."

"No." I said genuinely upset that I had to go back to school of all places.

"Way." Annabeth finished a smile spread wide across her pretty face.

 **Thanks for reading! the next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took about two seconds for the shock to fade and the entire room seemed to riot.

"Not happening!" Clarisse yelled folding her arms across her chest angrily.

"I'll go, if I'm allowed to break a couple hearts." Drew said seeming a bit shell shocked.

"NO WAY! We still get to prank and pilfer right?" Connor asked.

"Cause if not we're not going." Travis finished.

"Have you seen Mean Girls, Chiron!? You know what happens to people like me in high school? I can't go through that!" Katie panicked gripping her hair worriedly.

"I really don't know if I'm up for that, Chiron, can I please just stay here." Pollux muttered sitting still in the corner.

"This could be a great opprotunity though, guys," Will said to Nico, "I could go to medical school if I do well enough!" he lit up.

"Yeah... it'll be good for the people who want to go, but for me I'll probably just end up wanting to wreck the place. I went to school one in the old days, worst experience of my life." Nico grumbled angrily.

"Annabeth..." I trailed, "How are you feeling about all of this?"

"Like I'm going to be living the dream!" she grinned happily, "Do you know what classes they have? Architecture? Advanced math? What's the library like? Oh I'm so excited!" her eyes gleamed with wonder and possibility.

"Calm Down all of you!" Chiron shouted over everyone, "As of this Saturday you will be leaving Camp Half Blood until your Thanksgiving Break. We have arranged for you to stay at a brownstone on the Upper West Side in Manhattan. Mr. Blofis and Mrs. Jackson will be in charge of you. Treat them with the respect you would give Mr. D and I."

He paused for a moment before he continued, "Scratch that treat them with ten times more respect. They have agreed to take care of the twelve of you."

"There are only eleven of us, horse man." Clarisse said correctively.

"Another will be joining you upon your arrival, Clarisse," Chiron replied through gritted teeth, "Now all of you, go and get yourselves started on packing. Remember, Saturday morning, you'll be leaving for the city with Argus. You will each be assigned a room, like your cabins here. You will have room assignments and separate restrooms and everything you need, facilitywise, will be provided. Your room assignments are Room 1: Annabeth Drew and a third unnamed girl; Room 2: Katie and Clarisse; Room 3: Percy Grover and Nico; Room 4: Will, Travis, Connor, and Pollux. Pollux, I'd like you to sleep on this, but if tomorrow morning you are still hesitant about the trip discuss it with your father or me. I would like it best if you would go, but should you truly not want to go, I will not force you."

Chiron looked to the rest of us, "For everyone else, you do not have a choice, as you haven't lost a twin, you will be going no matter how you feel about the trip, thouhg at Christmas Break, if you are feeling homesick or are having too hard a time you are more than welcome to come home and stay here."

"Fine." we all huffed, aside from Will and Annabeth, they still had the excited twinkle in their eyes. It was starting to freak me out.

"Go and pack! Say your goodbyes and appoint a successor!" Chiron said trotting out of the room.

"Percy," Annabeth said, "I'm going to go back and talk with Malcolm. I'll see you later."

"Bye." I said and turned to leave myself.

* * *

When I reached my cabin, I opened the door and called Tyson.

"Hello brother!" he said excited.

"Hey Tyson!" I smiled, "Are you going to come to Camp Half Blood soon?"

"I can come if brother wants me too." he seemed even more excited.

"No, its okay. I'm actually going to school soon and be staying with my mom. If you want to come to Camp you should, and you can be head counselor."

"Really?" he said in awe.

"Of course, buddy." I smiled, "I'll see you soon."

"Tyson!" I heard from behind him.

"I have to go brother. See you soon." He waved wiping a hand thru the mist.

"Bye Buddy." I whispered, turning to my very empty cabin. What little I had was mostly at my mother's house already.

As I threw the clothes I had into a bag and made sure to leave a change or two for the next couple days. I sat down for a minute to consider everything that's happened recently, I felt my eyelids get heavy and I let them close as I curled up a little tighter and took the opprotunity to roll down Dream Drive.

 **I hope that you guys are liking this story so far. I'll be posting a new chapter soon. Thanks for reading guys! Really means a lot.**

 **~Auri**


End file.
